Misunderstood
by karislight
Summary: Rika turned to a life of drugs and depression and seems to be alone after her second father left and ryo's disappearence. PG-13 for language, abuse and other stuff


Misunderstood 

**This story is about Rika on drugs, and depression, blah blah blah. It also has Ryuki and Jurato in it... you have been warned**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Rika opened her eyes. It was dark, and she couldn't see any light. Just black. She turned over and turned on her lamp. A red light shot out of it as she got out of bed. She looked around, and looked over by the curtains. No moon, not a speck of it was peeping through. She groaned and walked into her bathroom, which was also black. She could hear her mom and her new "Husband" fighting. That's why she went into the darker side. She didn't need another father. She didn't need another father leaving type situation. Her mother was 5 months pregnant with a new baby boy. They figured that out from the doctor. 

**Rika put her ear up to the door, and heard screaming, and more screaming.**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE OUT THE WHOLE NIHT DRINKING AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?"**

**"SO WHAT IF I WAS, IT'S NONE OR YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"**

**"HELL IT'S NOT! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER AND A KID ON THE WAY, YOU NEED TO STOP WASTING YOUR PAYCHECKS ON BEER!"**

**"FIRST OFF, THAT IDIOT IS NOT MY DAUGHTER! FREAKIN ZOMBIE IS WHAT SHE IS! AND SECOND, YOU THINK I CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO OUR SON ON THE WAY?"**

**"WHEN I MARRIED YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE BETTER THEN THIS! ALL YOU ARE IS A DRUNK WHO DOESN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A FREAKIN BEER ALONG SIDE YOU!"**

**"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!" He then slapped Rika's mother across the face, and she fell to the floor, crying. "You sleep with every single man you see off the street!"**

**"NO I DON'T! YOUR A DAMN LIAR!"**

**"Well, isn't that what you did with me?" He said, stomping his way to door. Rika heard a slam as her mother lay on the floor, sobbing.**

********************* 2 years later ***********************

**Rika walked into the girl's bathroom and went into a stall. She got out one of her cigarettes and lit is up with her lighter. She began to suck the smoke out and puffed it out of her mouth, relaxing her. It has been 2 years since her "dad" left. They got a divorce, and her mother got custody over her brother. She wished that damn man had taken that headache away. They named him Scotty, after some uncle. She took some more puffs, and then heard some girls coming in, and put her cig out. **

**"Do you girls smell that?" One said. **

**"Smells like Cigarette!" another said.**

**Rika stood on the toilet seat, not saying a word. **

**"I think it came from this one." Said one, pointing to the one Rika was in. **

**"Lets go tell the principle!" a girl said, as they ran out of the bathroom. **

**"Ditz." Rika said, as she got out of the bathroom, sprayed the whole place, and left.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  **

**"Are my eyes seeing right?" Kenta asked, wiping his glasses off and putting them back on. **

**Rika looked up and flashed her emotionless face towards the group.**

**"Hell ya! I aced the geometry exam!" Kazu said, flashing a stupid idiotic grin. 'It's not as pretty as Ryo's.' She thought, remembering Ryo disappearing off into the digital world.**

**+FLASH+**

**The tamers looked up in the sky. A big black whirlpool was forming in the sky, as a strong wind blew down, almost knocking them down. Rika clenched onto Ryo as the wind was now blowing upwards, sucking things up in its path. Ryo held onto a tree, as the suck had gotten stronger, whistling as it sucked.**

**Ryo began to slip, and he knew what to do. He kicked Rika off and let go of the tree, getting sucked into the whole as he disappeared.**

**+FLASH+**

**"Hello, Miss dark queen of the dark world, I asked you what you got on your geometry exam!" Kazu said, flashing is gross grin again. **

**"Stop doing that." She said, as his smile began to fade.  "If you want to know so badly, I failed. Happy?"**

**"You failed?" Asked Henry, shocked."**

**Rika reached in and took her pills out. She took her bottle of water and swallowed them, one by one. "Yeah, so what."**

**"Well, your better at math then Kazu, and it's your best class."**

**"So what, There's a first time for everything!" She said, stomping off.**

**"Did I mention I aced the Geometry exam?" Kazu asked, as everyone gave him an annoyed look.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *     **

** OKIE DAY! Thats the first chapter. The second one will be better, promise! Please Review! Pwease?**


End file.
